1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an aerosol container having a discharge nozzle member disposed on a distal end of a container body with a content stored therein and for discharging the content onto the sole of a foot by stepping on the discharge nozzle member.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a chemical, such as an insecticide, a refrigerant or the like, is applied to the sole of a foot or between adjacent toes using an aerosol container, the user usually holds the aerosol container with the hand and applies the content directly to the sole, etc. or collects a proper quantity of the content by a hand and then applies it to the sole, etc., while maintaining the attitude of bending the knee or sitting in a chair or sitting on the floor.
Also, the conventional aerosol container generates an offensive sound to the ear when the content liquid is applied, and produces high injection sound by which the use is easy to be recognized.
Moreover, the aerosol container has a stem disposed at a distal end portion of the container body which stores therein an application liquid (content liquid) air-tight. The application liquid is discharged from the nozzle member by depressing the nozzle member mounted on this stem against a resilient force. In order to prevent the application liquid from being accidentally discharged by inadvertently depressing the nozzle portion when the aerosol container is not in use, a device is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Utility Model Unexamined Publication (Kokai) No. Sho 55-82428, in which the nozzle member is turned to be locked so that the nozzle member cannot be depressed when not in use. According to this locking mechanism, when the aerosol container is in use, the application liquid can be discharged by turning the nozzle member towards a releasing side and then depressing the same. However, the nozzle member is not automatically resorted to its locked position even if depression against the nozzle member is released. Instead, it is necessary to return the nozzle member to its locked position by turning the nozzle member with a hand or the like. Since the user is likely to forget to perform such a locking operation, there is a possibility that the application liquid is inadvertently discharged by incorrect handling of the device.